A Good Life
by Sapphire Lightning13
Summary: What will happen when a ghost boy and 5 hero's come together to save a 16 year old. Will they save her in time? or does she have a secret to die for?
1. who is phoebe?

A good life

Foreshadowing

Robin POV.

Her name is phoebe sepia she was beautiful, a good fighter, and a great friend. She taught us all how to live and what life was really about.

BB POV.

She lived more in two years then I have in sixteen. She was my best friend and the person I trusted the most.

Cy POV.

She was like a little sister to me and could eat so much that bb and I were ashamed of our selves. Not to mention she wasn't too bad with a wrench she could fix anything. . … Except herself.

Starfire POV

She was the greatest of friend and she was very kind a happy spirit until night fell

Raven POV.

She was haunted by her past scared by her future she had nightmares every night about what would happen in the future and it consumed her.

Phoebe Isabella sepia Born 1995 at midnight on December 31st parents unknown even to her siblings none.

Cacation female

Height 5'3" weight 113lbs

Hair blonde

Eyes unknown

this was the only record of her anywhere at all.

Three weeks earlier

fire! Fire !

"Titans GO!" said an enfuryated titan leader looking for the fire there was none just a crowed of people running from the movie theater he went inside there was no fire. he turn to leave when he heard a crash and jumped towards it a figure with someone else in its arms came forward. It was bb and he was carrying a girl he said "she was getting beat up" robin said "take her back to the tower I'll deal with him." "Don't bother he left as soon as he saw me I didnt want to leave her alone so." "Ok lets go then" then robin said in to his comunicater "titans back to the tower theres nothing here." after a chorus of the team members robin said "don't let her go to sleep yet" he said "um ok" he looked down and said "hey" he shook her slightly "hey whats your name." She mumbled something inaudible beast boy said what "phoebe" she said in a low whisper.


	2. why?

CHAPTER 1 who IS Phoebe?

Phoebe POV

I opened my eyes they were blurry but I blinked to distortion away and saw some dude in … tights. Sitting in a chair he was wearing red green and yellow she looked around. Do I still she lifted her hand to her face whew she still had her mask on. She looked around; she was in a hospital great more people to ask who she was and what happened to her like she knew. Think phoebe think what happened before blacked out I was walking with Jason. Then he …. "That BASTARD!"

3rd person

The raven haired boy jolted awake, she shot out of the bed and ripped the IV and pulled off heart monitor wires. "Oh this is low even for him" she paced from the bed to the end of the room to the bed. Not caring that she was wearing a hospital outfit and socks. She laid her hands on the bed and leaned on it and said "Luther" she narrowed her eyes and pushed of the bed. robin was watching her confused she walked around in a circle and said "I cant believe he would go this far." robin said "um hey phoebe right I don't think you should be up and around just yet." she looked at him and said "um…-"Robin" he said "robin im not the type to waste time on stupid things like lying in a bed when im fine so if you don't mind I need to leave" she looked pasted him for the door. Robin said "hey you can't just leave" she gave him impatient look "why not." He looked at her and said "because you have no records at all and are associated with criminals in a city called amity park." she relaxed her stance to a lazy hand on hip leaning on one leg and said "oh great bring up a dumb misconception why don't cha." He said "you realize now you can't leave" she shot him a playful look and said "who's gonna make me" he looked her dead in the eye and said "me." She pursed her lips to keep laughing and said "sure okay what ever floats your boat." With that she moved towards door he grabbed her arm but she rolled her eyes and kept walking he started to move with her and said "what" she said "ok let go" he didn't and she grabbed his hand and pulled it off. He ran in front of her and blocked the door she brought her thumb and index finger up to the bridge of her nose and shook her head "why the hell can't you see im in a hurry." "Why are you in a hurry" he said leaning on the door frame he hoped she would just stay he didn't want to hurt her. She was well really attractive and robin was looking at her mask trying to see her eyes. She said "move or I move you" he said "im not moving" she narrowed her eyes and said "fine." in a blurred movement she moved and so did he but when she was in the hallway he was facing backwards and he spun around she looked at him before running off as fast as kid flash "what?" he was dumb founded and typed in a code and there was a crash and robin ran to the sound and found a hole in the double enforced steel door. CY came and said "how?" and robin said "explain later were is she" he pulled out his heart monitor "close she hasn't left the building come with me" he said robin followed he put a thermal scanner up and then he said "she's on the roof." Robin said "lets go you still got that upgrade that can shot as fast as kid flash can run" cy looked confused "yeah" robin walked up the stairs and said "good were gonna need it" cy said "no way" robin shook his head and opened the door and said "she's right there check out her thermal reading" robin looked and it was a massive orange circle around her with red in the center. "damn" robin said he moved and cy aimed shot phoebe spun around and flicked it away and sped to robin "why cant you leave me alone" he looked confused "why didn't you leave" she looked away cy handed robin the gun and walked away he said "well." she turned and walked to the leage and sat down he waked over to her and said "your not a criminal." He sat down next to her and said "then why did you run why didn't you leave." she looked at the water "I cant" he said "you cant-.." she said "I cant fly…here" he said what about the water. "I uhh ….cant swim" he saw something in her body language as she watched the water. "robin" he spun around to were the voice came from. "well that's a face I haven't seen in awile." robin said to a ceren ghost that was floating behind him and he said pointing at the girl sitting on the ledge whispered "who's she" robin smiled and said "phoebe." his eyes widened and he shot imbetween them and looked at her she had closed her eyes and he touched her cheek and she opened her eyes and said "DANNY!"


End file.
